Girl Scouts Minnesota and Wisconsin Lakes and Pines
Lakes and Pines Council serves 11,000 girls in 39 counties throughout the northern half of Minnesota and northwest corner of Wisconsin. Northern Pine and Land of Lakes Councils joined together Jan. 1, 2008 to form Girl Scouts of Minnesota and Wisconsin Lakes and Pines. Camps * Camp Roundelay is 620 acres (2.5 km2) near Minong, Wisconsin * Northern Lakes Canoe Base is 20 miles (32 km) north of Ely, Minnesota and near the Boundary Waters Canoe Area Wilderness * Camp Shingobee Timbers is 170 acres (0.69 km2) in Chippewa National Forest near Walker, Minnesota * Camp Sanderson is 33 acres (130,000 m2) near Spicer, MN. Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do,and to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Levels * Daisy Scouts (Grades K-1) * Brownie Scouts (Grades 2-3) * Junior Scouts (Grades 4-5) * Cadette Scouts (Grades 6-8) * Senior Scouts (Grades 9-10) * Ambassador Scouts (Grades 11-12) Journey We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: * It’s Your Story—Tell It! * It’s Your Planet—Love It! * It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Cookies In Girl Scouts, it's a tradition to sell Girl Scout Cookies. Selling Girl Scout cookies helps girls in Girl Scouts learn 5 skills that they will use all throughout their lives. Plus, the Girl Scout will earn a Cookie Activity Pin and some badges too! List of Girl Scout Cookies * Thin Mints * Samoas * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Trefoils * Savannah Smiles * Dulce de Leche * Thank You Berry Munch * Girl Scout S'mores Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. All three awards give you the chance to do big things while working on an issue you care about. Whether you want to plant a community gardenat your school and inspire others to eat healthily for your Bronze, advocate for animal rights for your Silver, or build a career networkthat encourages girls to become scientists and engineers for your Gold, you’ll inspire others (and yourself). Bronze Award The Bronze Award recognizes that a Girl Scout Junior has gained the leadership and planning skills required to follow through with a project that makes a positive difference in her community. Girls earn the Bronze Award by completing a Junior Journey, and then creating a Take Action project based on their observations of a local issue. As the girls pursue their project, they put the Girl Scout Promise and Law into action. They also develop an understanding of sustainability and gain an understanding of the wider world by discussing how others may experience the same problem that their project helped resolve. After a Girl Scout completes a Junior journey, the suggested minimum time commitment is 20 hours for each girl to build their team, explore their community, choose and plan their project, put their plan in motion, and spread the word to educate and inspire others. Silver Award The Silver Award symbolizes a Girl Scout Cadette’s accomplishments in Girl Scouting and community activities as she matures and works to better her life and the lives of others. To earn this award, a Girl Scout needs to complete a Cadette Journey and create a Take Action project that improves their neighborhood or local community. After girls complete the Cadette Journey, the suggested minimum time for earning their Girl Scout Silver Award is 50 hours. Girls earn the award by focusing on an issue they care about; building a team; exploring their community; picking, planning, and putting their Take Action project into action; demonstrating an understanding of sustainability and the wider world; and sharing what they have learned with others. Gold Award The Gold Award, the highest award in Girl Scouts, focuses on Senior and Ambassador’s interests and personal journey through leadership skills and service. The Gold Award requirements were updated in the fall of 2010. Ful lling the requirements for the Girl Scout Gold Award starts with completing two Senior or Ambassador Journeys, or having earned the Silver Award and completing one Senior or Ambassador Journey. Each Journey you complete gives you the skills you need to plan and implement your Take Action project. After you have fulfilled the Journeys requirement, 80 hours is the suggested minimum to take the steps necessary to achieve your goal. This prestigious award is definitely a plus when applying to colleges and financial scholarships. A Girl Scout who has earned her Gold Award automatically rises one rank in any of the U.S. military branches. Category:GSMWLP Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts Minnesota and Wisconsin Lakes and Pines Category:Part of WAGGGS